teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Soldier
The Soldier is a crazed patriot from America's heartland. Tough and well-armed, he's versatile, capable of both offense and defense, and a great starter class to get familiar with the game. The Soldier is well known for his spectacular rocket jump. In defiance of all good sense and judgment, the Soldier can detonate a rocket at his feet and launch himself skyward at the cost of some health. This ability allows the Soldier to pop up in unexpected places and reach areas off-limits even to the Scout's double jump. The two grenades on the Soldier's character model cannot be used unless the player finishes the Kamikaze taunt, which can only be used when the Equalizer or Escape Plan is equipped. Bio *'Name': Unknown; Referred to as "Mister Jane Doe" *'Location of origin': Midwest, USA *'Job': Shock & Awe *'Motto': I'm a Rocket Man. *'Special ability': Rocket jump *'Emblems': *'Beta emblems': *'Description': Though he wanted desperately to fight in World War 2, the Soldier was rejected by every branch of the military. Undaunted, he bought his own ticket to Europe. After arriving and finally locating Poland, the Soldier taught himself how to load and fire a variety of weapons before embarking on a Nazi killing spree for which he was awarded several medals that he designed and made himself. His rampage ended immediately upon hearing about the end of the war in 1949. Weapons Primary Secondary *Shotgun: *Buff Banner: *Gunboats: *Battalion's Backup: *Concheror: *Mantreads: *Reserve Shooter: *Righteous Bison: Melee *Shovel: *Frying Pan: *Conscientious Objector: *Freedom Staff: *Bat Outta Hell: *Memory Maker: *Ham Shank: *Saxxy: *Equalizer: *Pain Train: *Half-Zatoichi: *Disciplinary Action: *Market Gardener: *Escape Plan: Soldier Association The Soldier (named Jane Doe) is a crucial attacking unit in most modes and can easily handle himself in nearly any situation. He can beat the Heavy and weak classes due to their slow speed and/or lack of health, respectively. The Engineer can be beaten easily by the Soldier because the Soldier carries the Rocket Launcher, making it easy for him to overcome unguarded buildings from long range. With the help of the Spy, the Soldier should have no trouble taking down an Engineer. Against the Scout, Medic, Sniper and Spy he will most likely be beaten, because his low speed compared to theirs makes it easy for them to circle-strafe him and dodge his rockets. They can safely take him out from a further range than his Shotgun allows, putting him at a disadvantage. He can catch an enemy Soldier by surprise to easily beat him, but if both are alert of each other's position and presence, then a deadlock can occur, due to the long range giving them plenty of time to dodge each other's rockets. The Soldier can also use his Rocket Jumping ability, which entails the Soldier aiming his rocket launcher at his feet and pulling the trigger, sending the Soldier skyrocketing. This damages the Soldier somewhat (though the Gunboats can help to ameliorate this problem), but it is useful for getting you into places the other team wouldn't expect the slow, unwieldy Soldier to be and giving you an opportunity for a surprise rocket. His huge amounts of diverse melee weapons make him very dangourous wether at low health or good positioning. ' ' Quotes *'"MAGGOTS!"' *'"You are the sorriest excuses for soldiers I have ever seen!"' *'"He' is dead that is good amen." *'"If God had wanted you to live, he would not have created ME!!!!"' *'"Do not look at me I did not ask you a question."' *'"I am going to claw down your throat and tear out your very SOUL!!!"' *'"I am going to strangle you with your own frilly training bra."' *'"Pain is weakness leaving the body."' *'"You will take your beatings like a man private twinkle-toes."' *'"ka-boom!!"' * "Are you all trying for a Section 8?" *'"I will eat your ribs, I will eat them up!!"' *'"Screamin, Eagles!"' * "I have done nothing but teleport bread for three days." * "Down and give me 20!" Strategies * If enemies (especially Pyros) charge at you and you see them, shoot a rocket at their feet to hold them in mid-air for awhile. Though an experienced player might have no problem redirecting rockets using the compression blast. * When dealing with Scouts you need to rely on your splash damage to hurt them. (Splash damage is where the explosion of the rocket hurts the enemy.) Use the floor, walls, boxes, and even enemies to hurt the Scout. This could be a problem for Soldiers using the "Direct Hit" since it lacks splash damage. * If you meet a Heavy at point-blank range (meaning that the Heavy is near to you), Rocket Jump away then shoot a rocket while you can still see him. Heavies are deadly at point-blank range. *When dealing with groups of enemies, like shooting a Scout, use the splash damage to hurt all of them at once. (Note: if using the Direct Hit, shoot the floor because they are close to each other.) *If ANY enemies get close to you, just do a Rocket Jump. *Predicting enemies is essential. You HAVE to predict the enemy's movement, especially if using the Direct Hit. *Don't think the Direct Hit is undodgeable- even Heavies can dodge it if they see it coming. *If you notice any signs of Spies cloaking (a slight shimmer or a flicker), use splash damage to reveal the Spy's location and kill him. The Direct Hit works, too, but is less effective. Tips *Reload regularly. Your rocket launcher only holds 4 rockets at a time. When it's empty, you're vulnerable. You can reload at any time by hitting your "Use Special Skill" (right mouse button by default) or "Reload" (R by default) keys, so whenever you've got a moment throw a rocket or two into your launcher. Smart enemies will be counting the number of times you've fired, and they'll try and attack you when they think you're empty. Reload before you run out, and you can give them a nice surprise when they charge you. *Learn to rocket jump. One of the unique things a soldier can do is 'Rocket Jump. It's a term for a fairly brute force method of gaining some height. Aim your rocket launcher straight down at your feet, and press your "Fire" button and your "Jump" button at the same time. The rocket will hit the ground at your feet, exploding and propelling you up into the air. It'll hurt you a bit, but it's a great way to get into areas of the map that are normally inaccessible. It takes a bit of practice, but once you've got it you'll be the bane of snipers everywhere as you rocket jump into their sniping positions from the ground below. Rocket jump As a soldier the unique thing about your class is your rocket jump, use this to reach normally inaccessible areas and traverse terrain within a matter of seconds. Rocket jumping can also be used for combat. Basic Rocket jump To peform a basic rocket jump you must jump up point at the ground and shoot, launching you to a decent height. Classic Rocket jump Classic rocket jump's are the most useful, to peform a Classic Rocket jump you must hit spacebar+ctrl and shoot the ground. This will send you nearly double the height of the basic rocket jump and uses the same health, therefore making it the most useful. Wall jump To wall jump you can either use a classic rocket jump or basic. To wall jump you must be near a wall of some kind. First, rocket jump as you normal would, but ALWAYS stay crouched in mid-air and move towards the wall, when you make contact with the wall, start firing at the bit of wall beneath you. This propels you up and up and up until you either, run out of health or reach your destination. Wall jumps can be peformed vertically or horizontally. To wall jump horizontally you propel yourself towards a wall while facing it and strafing to the side then when you make contact with the wall keep shooting at the bit of wall behind you but, flick your mouse towards the direction behind you, then flicing it back in position, then flicking it back again to the direction your rocket jumping from. Repeat this until your reach your destination Trivia *The Soldier's real name is unknown, but it has been referred to as Mister Jane Doe. *In the Comics The BLU Soldier and The RED Demoman are great friends betraying their contracts with their employers. The employers build a plan to bribe the mercenaries to betray each other and want to kill each other. Starting the WAR! Update. *Soldier's room mate in his apartment was a Wizard, whom's name is Merasmus, had a book which haunted and then took Demo's eye and turned it into 'MONOCOLUS' which the mercenaries fight to obtain the Book. *Jane Doe is a Name used to refer to an Anonymous Female Category:Team Fortress 2 Classes